The Super Smexy Object Show - Episode 1: The Beginning, I Guess...
Yeah basically this is MY version for The Super $exy Object Show (which was hosted by The Lurantis until Season 3 Episode 7, now owned by Stupe.) Transcript KB: Hello, and welcome to TSSOS! Yeah, I don't want to say the show name on the top. KB: Let's meet our contestants! Rainbow Puffle: Hello, there. I am the ALMIGHTY RAINBOW PUFFLE AMIRIGHT Chexpin: I LOVE YOU ALL Jack Black: I'm Jack Black Oakland Raiders Logo: i am the exact opposite i hate you all WGWS: Hi! I am a squirrel wearing glasses. Hi, squirrel wearing glasses! I am also a squirrel wearing glasses. Oh, we will get along so well! Vince Williams: *staring at space* Four: SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEECH This Thing: Ooooga Boooooga Harry S Truman: If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen. Abraham Lincoln: Four score and seven years ago our fathers brought forth on this continent, a new nation, conceived in Liberty, and dedicated to the proposition that all men are created equal. Now we are engaged in a great civil wa- Vince Williams: Yeah. It's like the 69th time you did that. Bokurei: I dunno why I'm here. MLG Charizard: *airhorn* Movie Garfield: I'm Hungry When's Lunch Dabbing Woody: *dab* KB: Credit to all who own these or something. KB: Anyways, here are your teams: Teams: CHEXPIN IS GOD *Chexpin *Jack Black *Oakland Raiders Logo *Vince Williams *Harry S Truman *Abraham Lincoln *Bokurei RAINBOW-COLORED HYPE TRAIN *Rainbow Puffle *Wierd Glasses-Wearing Squirrel (WGWS) *Four *This Thing *MLG Charizard *Movie Garfield *Dabbing Woody Chexpin: Did you really put us with the- KB: Anyways, the first challenge is simple. Make something for dinner. I'll tell you when the table's ready. (At Chexpin Is God's Kitchen) Chexpin: Alright, Gather all of the in- Oakland Raiders Logo: *kills Chexpin* Jack Black: WTH YO! Oakland Raiders Logo: What? Jack Black: YOU JUST KILLED CHEXPIN! Oakland Raiders Logo: Whatever, we have our meal. Vince Williams: What the - (At Rainbow Color Hype Train's Kitchen) MLG Charizard: We need to come up with a dank meal. Rainbow Puffle: What will the meal be? MLG Charizard: Um... *shoots WGWS with a gun* How's this? Rainbow Puffle: Well... I guess we are done then. (30 minutes later...) KB: Times up! Give me your meals. First up, Chexpin is God! (Oakland Raiders Logo gives KB Chexpin's severed head.) KB: OMG, Is that Chexpin's Head? Oakland Raiders Logo: Um, yeah! HE IS A MEAN FAT (CENSORED) WITH A BIG FAT (CENSORED) RIGHT ON IT'S (CENSORED) HEAD! KB: ENOUGH! Because of this, I'll give this team a 0/10. Next up, Rainbow-Colored Hype Train! (Four gives KB WGW's Cooked Body.) KB: Alright. Same concept, but it's much better. 8/10. KB: So, I guess Chexpin Is God lost. KB: Vote for someone on the team. Person with the most votes will be the first to leave the show. --- (Stinger) (Harry Truman recovers Chexpin.) Chexpin: Wait, what happened? Harry Truman: The challenge happened, and Oakland Raiders Logo made us lose! Chexpin: I knew it. THAT LITTLE- S1 E1: Vote For One Or You'll Be Eliminated Chexpin Jack Black Oakland Raiders Logo Vince Williams Harry S Truman Abraham Lincoln Bokurei Hosts KBWithGlasses.jpeg|Kris Bryant (KB) Contstants Rainbowpuffle.png|Rainbow Puffle 250px-650Chespin.png|Chexpin Jacky-Blacky.jpg|Jack Black Raiders Logo.png|Oakland Raiders Logo Fags.jpg|Wierd Glasses-Wearing Squirrel (WGWS). Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince Williams FourSrPelo.png|Four OMGISTHATAMUTANT.jpeg|This Thing Truman.png|Harry S Truman Abraham-lincoln-9382540-2-402.jpg|Abraham Lincoln Bokuuu.png|Bokurei ThugLifeCharmander.png|MLG Charizard Garfeld.jpg|Movie Garfield Woody dab.png|Dabbing Woody Le Teams CHEXPIN IS GOD 250px-650Chespin.png|Chexpin Jacky-Blacky.jpg|Jack Black Raiders Logo.png|Oakland Raiders Logo Vince Williams.jpeg|Vince Williams Truman.png|Harry S Truman Abraham-lincoln-9382540-2-402.jpg|Abraham Lincoln Bokuuu.png|Bokurei RAINBOW-COLORED HYPE TRAIN Rainbowpuffle.png|Rainbow Puffle Fags.jpg|Wierd Glasses-Wearing Squirrel (WGWS) FourSrPelo.png|Four OMGISTHATAMUTANT.jpeg|This Thing ThugLifeCharmander.png|MLG Charizard Garfeld.jpg|Movie Garfield Woody dab.png|Dabbing Woody